The Great Freeze
by dragonwings948
Summary: Sure you know the story of Frozen as it was lived by the main characters, but what really happened in Arendelle while Elsa and Anna were on the North Mountain? Why are Eugene and Rapunzel being targeted by Prince Hans? What dangers await the Prince and Princess of Corona as they arrive in Arendelle? NO ELSANNA. Copyright to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...I posted it sooner than I thought! Enjoy! Review! Favorite! Follow! :)**

Rapunzel slowly turned the golden handle on the door and crept in on her toes. The room she stepped into was stuffy and dark, the thick curtains shut all the way. She closed the door so that there was a small sliver of light left to see by and made her way over to her mother's bedside.

"Rapunzel," the Queen said as lovingly as she could in a raspy voice. Her eyes drooped, and her lips struggled to form a smile.

"I'm right here, mother." Rapunzel sat on the edge of the bed and took her mother's hand in hers. "How are you?"

"I'll manage. I just need some rest, that's all."

Though her mother did only have a minor case of the flu, it was at moments like these that Rapunzel wished she still had her magical healing hair. However, it was all gone now, replaced with a short brown cut which she had come to love.

"Father said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." She pointed to a bedside table on her side of the bed. "Take that envelope sitting on the table."

Rapunzel grabbed it and slid the letter out, though the light was too dim to read by. She started to get up and go toward the light, but the Queen grasped her wrist and gently pulled her back down onto the bed.

"It's from Arendelle," she explained.

Rapunzel bit her lip, her head full of different countries, cities, kingdoms, and important things that a princess should know. Arendelle struck a big chord, though she thought she remembered it being far away. For one reason or another she must have made some connection with it at some point, but at this moment she couldn't quite remember what it was.

"Your cousins?" the Queen prodded after a moment, a small smile painting her features.

"Oh!" Rapunzel shot up and grasped the envelope tightly in her hands. That's right, Elsa and Anna, the two cousins she had always had but never met. Ever since she had heard about them, she had wanted to meet them. However, certain duties and unfortunate circumstances had always prevented the trip. Was this her chance to finally get to know them? "Elsa and Anna? Have they written?"

"Not them, specifically. It's an invitation to Elsa's coronation."

Rapunzel's grip on the envelope tightened as she remembered why there was no King and Queen. They had been on the way to her and Eugene's wedding when a terrible storm had capsized the boat. No survivors were ever found, and they hadn't heard anything from their relatives since. It must have been three years ago, since her wedding anniversary was coming up in a few days.

"Oh," she said softly, her excitement sobered considerably. "Are we going?" "To get there in time, we would have to leave tomorrow. I'm in no such state to travel, and your father simply refuses to leave my side. I thought that you and Eugene might go to represent Corona."

Rapunzel brightened up again at the prospect of introducing her stunning husband to her cousins and finally seeing them for the first time. "Really? Us?" Then, remembering her mother's condition, she turned her tone back to concerning. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

The Queen shook her head. "Your father's been making such a fuss about it, but really it's just a sickness. It will pass by soon, and by the time you get back I'll be up and running again."

"Thank you, mother!" Rapunzel bent down and hugged her as best she could.

"I've already given the order to prepare a boat with all the supplies you'll need; you'll leave early tomorrow morning at dawn. Make sure you and Eugene come see me before you go." She placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"We will, mother." Rapunzel danced out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Barely able to contain a squeal of delight, she dashed down the hall, eager to tell Eugene.

As if on cue, her husband came around the corner, directly in the path of Rapunzel's dash. She sped up and crashed right into him, throwing her arms around his waist in a hug. Her toes were suddenly separated from the soft carpet as Eugene picked her up and spun her around, finally setting her feet on the ground again and kissing her for a few suspended moments in time.

"You seem wound up," he observed as he pulled away.

"Look!" Rapunzel squeaked, waving the now crushed envelope in his face.

Eugene plucked it out of her grasp, straightened it out, and ran his eyes over the message inside. His eyes widened as he handed it back to her. "Arendelle? But to get there on time we would have to leave-"

"Tomorrow," Rapunzel finished, bouncing on her toes. "Father is too busy taking care of mother, so it's just us."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and took her hand in his. "I'm liking this so far. How did we get invited to the Queen's coronation?"

"She's my cousin, Elsa, and her sister is Anna. Mother says that she's a lot like me. "

"Well, let's hope she's not! Dealing with one of you is enough." He cracked a smile and glanced at her, waiting for the reaction.

She shoved her shoulder against his arm and huffed. "Eugene," she said in her reprimanding tone.

"Fine, fine." His teasing eyes turned soft. "If your cousins are anything like you, I'm sure they're amazing."

With a triumphant smile on her face, she continued on. "We're leaving at dawn. The boat's ready and everything."

Eugene groaned, throwing back his head. "Dawn? But that's so _early!" _

Rapunzel poked his chest with her finger. "Then you can sleep on the way while I enjoy the scenery all by myself."

He crossed his arms. "Fine."

She copied his position, holding her head up high. "Fine back."

They could only last for a few more seconds until they both burst into laughter. Eugene grabbed her hand again and led her down the hallway. "I guess we should get rested up then." He let out a yawn and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. Then, with a gleam in his eye and a playful smile in her direction, Eugene spoke again. "I call the left side of the bed."

Rapunzel looked up at him with wide eyes. "But that's my side!"

"Not tonight, blondie!" He broke his hold with her and sprinted down the hallway.

Rapunzel giggled at his use of her old nickname like she usually did, because now it was completely irrelevant. With a surge of energy she ran forward to catch up, Arendelle and her cousins still at the forefront of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I got such a great response from the first chapter, I decided to post another one! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Keep it up! :)**

"I wish you both well." The Queen kissed Rapunzel and Eugene in turn on the forehead, still leaning on the King for support. The gesture was no surprise to Eugene, as he had found Rapunzel's mother to be very affectionate and loving toward him.

"I wish you better health, Your-" Eugene stopped himself at the Queen's knowing gaze. You would think after three years that he would be used to this. He cleared his throat and corrected himself. "Mother."

"Feel better soon." Rapunzel stepped forward and hugged her mother gently. At least the Queen was able to stand today and move slowly.

"There's one more thing," said the Queen, speaking with deliberate slowness and seemingly a little hesitant. "Just like your hair had magical qualities, Rapunzel, your cousin Elsa has some sort of magical power over ice." Her expression fell, just the smallest bit. "My brother often wrote to me and told me how her powers grew stronger as she grew older. Her feelings are sensitive, so be careful. But don't mention this to anyone, even Anna."

"She's kept it a secret from her sister?" wondered Rapunzel, seeming concerned.

The Queen hesitated. "It's a long story, one that I'm sure you'll learn in due time." She smiled again. "But for now, go, and have a wonderful time!"

"Send your cousins our love," added the King with a small smile.

"We will. See you in a few weeks!" Rapunzel hugged her mother and father together, waved, and then practically sprinted out the door. "Come on, Eugene!" she called after him.

Eugene smiled and gave the King and Queen a lax salute. With a bow and a "See ya soon," he sauntered out the door after Rapunzel. With luck, he would be able to sleep for a while in the boat on the way to Arendelle...

Rapunzel pointed at another ship's flag, her brow furrowed. "The Southern Isles." With a hopeful gleam in her eye, she turned to look at Eugene. "Am I right?"

"Yep! What about...that one?" He directed his pointer finger toward a white flag with a red crescent moon in the center, outlined in black.

She strained to remember. It looked so familiar, but she just couldn't place it... "I don't remember," she sighed, hanging her head. Being suddenly thrown into the life of a princess hadn't been easy in the slightest; learning how to dance, dress, talk, draw up treaties and trading agreements... Not to mention memorizing the kingdoms that traded with Corona, along with their well-known dignitaries and rulers. By now, she had most of it down, but often there were still things that slipped her memory.

"Hey." Eugene ducked his head and met her eyes. "Don't worry, it's a lot to remember! It takes people their whole lives to learn this stuff." He placed his hand under her chin and gently coaxed her head up. "We can't represent Corona if you're going to be defeated so easily. Come on, lighten up a little." His grin made it impossible not to obey.

Rapunzel smiled and hugged Eugene, so glad to have him around. Not only did she love him, but he gave her courage, made her better. With him, she could face anything.

"Oh!" she jumped out of the embrace and looked at the flag again. "It's Weselton, isn't it?" Finally, she remembered the name of the kingdom that reminded her of weasels.

"You got it!" He beamed held her hand, his eyes then wandering off to take in the scene around them. Rapunzel followed his gaze to a mountain in the distance, looming up in the clouds over Arendelle down below. Though the top was concealed by a passing cloud, it was obvious that snow covered the top portion of it. It was strange to imagine, as it was a warm summer's day. However, a crisp breeze that must have been characteristic to the north made it just about the perfect temperature. In Corona, the summer sun was relentless and sweltering, and humidity was added on top of that. The only respite was down by the ocean, where a cool breeze was almost constant no matter what time of year.

Their boat set anchor, and Rapunzel could hardly keep from bouncing on her toes. She could already hear the voices of people from all over that had come to celebrate with Arendelle. There were hundreds upon hundreds, probably even thousands of people walking about, all dressed in their finest.

Rapunzel looked up at Eugene, representing Corona in a dark purple tunic with yellow straps that buttoned on the top of his shoulders. The color actually suited him well, though he expressed his distaste for it every chance he got. She was used to purple gowns, and she was wearing her favorite one now. It had a light purple bodice, though the bottom was a darker shade to match Eugene, with swirling yellow patterns down the front.

Without further delay they were rowed to shore, and Rapunzel could barely contain her excitement as she stepped into the kingdom of Arendelle, greeted by a kind-looking man. The buzz of eager chatter was in the air, and Rapunzel immediately caught the hottest topic of conversation: the gates. For some reason, it was a big deal that they were being opened.

"Do they keep them closed?" wondered Rapunzel out loud to Eugene, who she was sure had been listening too.

"Sounds like it. Seems strange, though."

They made their way through the bustling town, vendors calling out from their stalls, women gossiping, and royal dignitaries quietly conversing. But there was one point of focus; the castle. It stood above everything, its green towers surrounding the tallest spire, which rose up triumphantly in the middle. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Come on, let's go!" Rapunzel tugged on Eugene's hand, trying to make him go faster. She wanted to see inside and finally meet her cousins, though that probably wouldn't happen until after the ceremony. Still, her curiosity was raging.

Eugene cleared his throat, and his eyes darted all around them. Rapunzel frowned at him. "Eugene?"

"Look around," he muttered under his breath. Rapunzel looked, and realized people were staring at them. The looks of wonder mostly came from the rulers or dignitaries, who also cast glares of disdain at Eugene. Rapunzel shrunk back and hooked her arm through Eugene's, trying to ignore the whispers and stares.

She knew that other kingdoms hadn't been all too happy about her marriage to this mysterious and infamous thief-turned-prince. As one of the most prosperous kingdoms, Corona traded with several other wealthy kingdoms that had borne eligible princes. For some of these countries, a union had been expected since she had been born; if not to one of their own, then to another wealthy prince or nobleman. After she had gone missing, most of their hopes had been dashed, of course, but after she returned and wed a notorious thief, some kingdoms turned up their noses at Corona. To them, it was a huge blow, and it would probably take them several more years to get over it, if at all.

But mother and father had said to pay them no mind. They both heartily approved of Eugene, though he had had to go through some long and serious talks with the King and Queen before he had earned that status.

Rapunzel shook herself out of her reverie, determined to focus on taking in the beauty of Arendelle. They were crossing the bridge to the gates now, and Rapunzel made sure to capture every detail, clasping her hands behind her back as she and Eugene silently explored it all with their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

As they drew very near to the door into the castle grounds, the faint sound of singing came to Rapunzel's ears. She turned her head, and a young woman wearing a green dress with two strawberry blonde pigtail braids came running through the doors, singing out in a beautiful voice,

"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of..."

Rapunzel and Eugene turned their heads as she passed, both chuckling. Eugene looked at Rapunzel with raised eyebrows after the girl was out of sight.

"I'd bet anything that was Anna."

"How do you know?"

He began counting on his fingers. "She was wearing the colors of Arendelle and coming _out _of the castle, she didn't exactly scream 'ice magic' to me and the Queen is probably still getting ready anyway, she looked like you, and she was singing. She's _got_ to be related to you."

"Lots of people sing," Rapunzel said, nudging his shoulder as they entered into the castle's courtyard, though he did have a good point. Considering everything, it probably had been Anna.

"Not in the middle of a bunch of people and out of nowhere like you do."

He nudged her back, pushing her a little further.

Rapunzel regained her balance and charged at Eugene's shoulder, but he suddenly stopped walking and her momentum caused her tumble sideways right in front of him, falling toward the ground. She let out a squeal, but before she could fall, Eugene caught her in his arms with a sly grin.

"Fine, you win," she grumbled as he settled her on her feet again. Rapunzel let her gaze sweep over the courtyard, marveling at the two big fountains and light gray brick that dominated the scene. People were milling about and talking excitedly, heading into the castle. From what she could hear, the coronation was to start in a few minutes.

A bell tolled from somewhere nearby. The crowd doubled, squeezing through the doorway into the castle.

"Excuse me! Please, excuse me!"

Murmurs of "Princess Anna" abounded, and Rapunzel turned to see the singing girl pushing through the crowds, her cheeks flushed and a wide smile on her face. Everyone parted to make a way for her, and she bowed her head in thanks as she rushed on through the castle.

"Told you," Eugene murmured.

"Never said I doubted you."

"But you did." He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, chuckling quietly. "I can tell she's your cousin."

They finally got into the castle, where the space widened. Everyone was herded into the chapel, and while it was much smaller than Corona's, it was decorated with deep greens and yellows with splashes of brighter colors, giving off a tranquil feeling.

Rapunzel and Eugene found seats in the middle of a pew in between an elderly village couple and an extravagantly dressed young man, probably a prince or some other important figure. With their hands clasped between them, Eugene and Rapunzel waited with everyone else, the chatter in the chapel being quieter than it had been outside.

A choir began singing, and everyone went stiff and silent. Rapunzel sat up straight and put on her best princess posture which had taken so long to practice that it had become habit at events like these.

Everyone's head turned to get a glimpse of the new Queen. Rapunzel couldn't help but let a quiet gasp escape her lips. Elsa was _beautiful._ Her hair was snow white, done up in a neat bun. A royal purple mantle flowed over her shoulders and trailed out behind her, clasped together by a turquoise brooch.

A bodice that matched, though outlined in gold, overlapped a black top with long sleeves. Her delicate purple-colored lips were in a straight line, no hint of a smile visible. Timid blue eyes stood amidst a backdrop of flawless pale skin.

A chill came over the room, and Rapunzel shivered. The open doors must have let in a draft. Eugene pressed her hand, as if he had felt it too.

Elsa began her procession down the center aisle, her gloved hands clasped in front of her. Her jaw clenched and unclenched as she continued her slow march, and her chest rose and fell with every deep breath. Rapunzel wished so badly that she could comfort her somehow. But instead, the room grew colder, even after they shut the doors, and Elsa continued until she was at the front of the chapel, facing a red-robed priest. The choir began a new song, more solemn and yet still very beautiful.

As Rapunzel looked on the stage, she realized Anna stood off to the side as the priest held up Elsa's crown. With a big smile the Princess tried to inconspicuously wave to someone, though it was still very obvious. She looked at Anna's eyes and tried to trace her gaze. It landed her at a man with short, red hair.

Eugene stiffened next to her and let out a long breath through his nose. Rapunzel looked over at him with a furrowed brow, but his eyes weren't for her. He stared ahead, his gaze narrowing. Judging by the direction of his look, he could have been staring at the red-headed man.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Rapunzel was shaken out of her thoughts and Eugene's odd reaction by the chapel erupting in cheers. Elsa faced the crowd for only a few seconds before spinning around and quickly setting down the scepter and globus cruciger on the pillow held by the priest. She pulled her gloves on and then turned back around, forcing a smile. Anna watched with interest from the side.

Rapunzel glanced sideways at Eugene. He looked back at her with a curious expression in his eyes, though the malice he had held in his expression a few moments earlier still lingered. Rapunzel raised her eyebrows at him, but he just shook his head, indicating that he would tell her later. For now, it would have to remain a mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

Eugene smiled as Rapunzel hooked her arm through his. Her eyes shone as she took in the magnificence of the ballroom. With large white pillars, a domed ceiling, and a large patterned floor to dance on, it was the perfect place for a ball.

Putting on the smile he reserved only for his wife, he pulled away from her and offered her his hand. She took it with a huge grin on her face and interlaced their fingers in the air. Eugene slipped an arm around her waist as she drew her arm around his neck. And then, they were dancing.

It wasn't hard for Eugene to waltz; not anymore, anyway. Three years of being a prince had taught him well. He led Rapunzel with ease, both of them very practiced at this sort of thing.

"Who was that man?" Rapunzel asked out of nowhere, her eyes beaming with

curiosity.

Eugene wished she wouldn't have brought it up; the thought of that man only soured his evening. Traitor, murderer, selfish, arrogant, two-faced...he couldn't stand the thought of him. Though he knew people could change, he doubted that Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had repented of his twisted ways.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel prompted.

Better to get this over with. "I knew him a few years ago," he began, recalling it all too well. "Actually, we were as thick as thieves." He wagged his eyebrows at her. "Get it?"

She shook her head and chuckled, expecting more.

"Anyway, that's what we did. He ran away from home, fed up with his twelve brothers, apparently. We went around thieving and having a good time. But eventually we ended up in another kingdom, and Hans had a special interest in staying." He swallowed hard. This story wasn't appropriate for a joyful evening such as this one. "He charmed the princess and then murdered the King and Queen. He wanted to be King, but after I discovered _he _was the murderer, I warned the princess and she cast him out. After he found out what I did, he blamed the murders on me...and they believed him. He had tricked me to be at the right place at the right time. They put me in prison, and Hans left. I escaped, of course, but I've never forgotten, and I've never seen him since. Long story short."

Rapunzel's brow furrowed in concern. She freed her hand from his and stroked his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Eugene. Why haven't you told me about it before?"

He shrugged. "It's all right; I never wanted to remember it. I just hope he hasn't..." The unfinished part of his phrase resounded in his head. _Set his sights on Arendelle. _It was perfect. Two sisters with no parents, and a coronation where he could have a reason for being here. It was much too perfect.

"Eugene?"

It was only then that he realized he had stopped dancing. He gazed at Rapunzel in horror. If Hans was planning to take over Arendelle, he couldn't let him.

"Arendelle," he forced out finally. "Arendelle's in danger."

"But how?"

He thought through it all. Though he and Rapunzel had been in and out of the ballroom, he hadn't seen Hans anywhere. He remembered how Rapunzel had remarked earlier that she hadn't caught a glimpse of Anna...

Of course. They were together. She had waved to Hans earlier with the grin of a girl that fancied herself in love.

Eugene edged Rapunzel off of the dance floor to the edge of the room, where people were idly chatting. "If Hans is going after Anna..." he said quietly. His breath caught as he gazed at the Queen, standing and watching the celebration with a frown and a dejected expression. He looked back at Rapunzel and put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently. "He would have to kill Elsa to be King."

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide. "No!" Her outburst was a little too loud, and after she looked around her, she resorted to a softer voice. "What do we do?"

"We need to tell the Queen. She could get rid of him better than we could."

"I'll tell her. I-"

"No, I'll tell her. I've seen Hans work before. Besides, it would probably be best for you to meet your cousin under better circumstances." Placing a hand on the back of her neck, he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back."


	5. Chapter 5

As Eugene approached the Queen, a foreign feeling settled itself in the pit of his stomach; fear. He wasn't sure if it was fear of meeting this seemingly cold and distant Queen with her magical ice powers, or fear for Arendelle and its ruler, but it was fear nonetheless.

He was at the platform now. He took a deep breath and swallowed deliberately. _I'm a prince, _he reminded himself. _I'm a prince. I can talk to a Queen. _

With one more step forward, he was right next to her. She was muttering something to herself in a soft voice and wringing her hands. Eugene cleared his throat, and the Queen turned to look at him with a piercing gaze.

"Your Majesty," Eugene said with a bow. Was it just him, or was it colder around her? "I'm Eugene, Prince of Corona."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Corona?" A flash of anger and sadness passed through her eyes, and it was only then that Eugene realized that her parents had been traveling to his wedding when they had sunk. Bad move on his part.

Elsa swallowed deliberately, sighed, and clenched her hands together. "Corona," she repeated. "Then you must be-"

"Yes, I'm Rapunzel's husband," he said, holding back a sigh and wanting to eat his words as soon as he said them. Good job, cutting off the Queen after he had upset her. Though, he _had _been asked the same question countless times today.

There was a short silence, the Queen's look intimidating him more and more every second. "Rapunzel's really excited to be here. She's busy right now, but she wants to meet you. I just needed to..." He scratched the back of his head and looked away from her. How to phrase this right? "I need to talk to you about Arendelle."

Elsa's back straightened, a look of distrust settling into her expression. "What about Arendelle?"

"Have you met Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

She relaxed a little bit, though when her eyes rested back on him they still showed signs of hurt. "I don't believe I have."

"Your sister-forgive me, Princess Anna-seems to have taken a liking to him..." Elsa's eyes blazed, as if saying "That's none of your business." Eugene quickly continued on. "But I've met him before, and I don't think he's...right for Anna." That didn't come out right. Why was he having so much trouble talking to this Queen? It was rare that he stumbled over his words. "Look, what I mean is that Prince Hans-"

"Prince Eugene," Elsa interrupted, putting on a stone-faced countenance as her breathing started accelerating. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Her eyebrows furrowed together as she crossed her arms across her chest and turned her back on him.

"Wait, but-"

A shock of red hair in the corner of Eugene's eye caught his attention. Hans, with Princess Anna hanging on his arm and giggling. They pushed through the crowd to make their way to Elsa.

Hans couldn't know that he was here. That would be a very bad idea. With a loud sigh, he backed away from the Queen's platform and melted back into the crowd, finding his way back to Rapunzel.

"You warned her?" she asked hopefully.

"I tried to, but I think hearing the name 'Corona' reminded her of her parents. She didn't seem too keen on talking to me after that." He eyed Anna and Hans talking to the Queen, though their voices were lost in the crowd. Elsa was at first indifferent to what they were saying, but with every second the intensity of her gaze heightened until she simply walked away, the crowd parting for her as she spoke in a dangerously controlled voice.

"The party is over. Close the gates."

Anna clung to Hans' arm, staring at the departing form of her sister. "What? Elsa, no, wait!" She ran after her sister and reached for her hand, pulling off her glove instead.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa tried to grab it from Anna's hand, but her sister pulled it away.

"Elsa," Anna continued, clutching the glove between her hands in a pleading gesture, "please, _please, _I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave."

Anna leaned back, her lips parted in dismay. Elsa crossed her arms at her chest; not stubbornly, but like she was trying to hide her exposed hand or keep herself warm. With a sigh, she turned her back to her sister.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna's exclamation turned heads. The background chatter in the room was now nonexistent.

The Queen turned her head but kept walking. "Enough, Anna."

"No, why?" she asked with a questioning gesture, her voice rising in volume as she went on. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the _world_ out? _What are you so afraid of?" _

Elsa reached the door, but stopped. "I said, enough!" As the last word left her lips, she spun around, her bare hand shooting blue crystals that formed into spiky shards of ice on the ground, pointing outward and creating a semi-circle around her.

Eugene couldn't take his eyes of the scene. So _that _was what her ice powers were like. Powered by emotion and uncontrollable. Or were they?  
Almost as soon as it happened, Elsa's eyes grew wide and frightened, like a trapped animal catching sight of a hunter. She clutched her pale hand by her face, visibly shaking. Everyone looked at her in shocked surprise, some with repulsion mixed in.

"Sorcery," someone said quietly as they backed away from the threatening wall of ice. From where he was, Eugene thought it was the Duke of Weselton. "I knew there was something dubious going on here." Eugene's suspicions were confirmed as the short man edged toward one of his tall and bulky traveling companions.

"Elsa," Anna said, eyes wide and lips barely moving.

Not taking her eyes off of her sister, Elsa, reached for the doorknob. As soon as her hand grasped it she twisted, pushed, and ran out the door into the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there everyone! I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story! I just want to thank you SO MUCH because this story is now on the first page of Frozen and Tangled crossovers when you filter it by follows! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Keep 'em coming! :)**

No one in the ballroom moved for a few silent seconds. Anna stared after her sister. Many people's gazes went the same way, but as Eugene finally looked down at Rapunzel, he saw her misty eyes shifting back and forth between the door and Anna.

"What is it?" Eugene asked, barely forcing the words out. His mind was still taking in what he had just seen.

"Elsa...Anna..." Her gaze followed Anna as she and a few others ran around the ice wall and followed Elsa's path.

Eugene placed a hand on her back "They'll work it out. It'll be all right."

She finally met his gaze. "I don't know if they will. At least not now, anyway."

That surprised him. Always the optimist, Rapunzel expected the best out of everything.

"Elsa looked scared," she continued. "She doesn't want to hurt anyone. That's why she kept her powers secret."

"Look how much good that did," he muttered.

Though Rapunzel would have normally reprimanded him, she continued staring at the door as the ballroom erupted in excited gossip. She met his eyes again with a determined look, her tears all gone. "Come on, we have to go try to help!"

Rapunzel grabbed Eugene's hand, but he stayed anchored. She looked back at him in question.

"I know Elsa wouldn't mean to hurt anyone, but...she's dangerous. What if she erupts again near you?" He squeezed her hand. "I just want you to be safe."

"I don't think she's dangerous," Rapunzel countered, her gaze hardening. "And if we can help, we have to try. Now come on."

Eugene had learned never to refuse Rapunzel when she set her mind on something. Wariness set him on edge, putting him into thief mode. He grew even more wary as they passed the ice wall Elsa had made, the shards already beginning to drip as the warm summer night wafted in through the open doors.

As they passed through the ballroom door and through a long hallway to the castle courtyard, Elsa was nowhere to be seen. However, it was obvious she had been there. The ground was covered in a sheet of ice, and shards jutted out around the Duke of Weselton, who was going on in a loud voice about he had almost been killed.

One of the twin fountains in the courtyard was now frozen into an elaborate curved sculpture, its base frosted over as well. The crowd was murmuring, looking toward the castle's bridge and staring dumbfounded at the fountain.

Suddenly, a chill winter wind blew over the courtyard. People shivered and rubbed their hands over their arms as it didn't let up, whistling through the air. The sky grew darker and colder as storm clouds formed above, and snow began falling down in small white flakes, sticking to whatever they touched.

"Snow?" everyone wondered.

"Snow in the middle of summer?" Eugene heard someone ask.

He looked over at Rapunzel, shivering and blowing on her hands. Gathering her into his arms, he pressed her close in a hope to keep her warm. He was about to suggest that they find a place to stay when Anna and Hans came running into the middle of the courtyard. Eugene pulled Rapunzel down into the crowd with him, therefore hearing nothing of what the two said between each other. But then, raising her hand in the air, Anna said, "My horse, please."

"She's going to look for Elsa," Eugene said quietly to Rapunzel.

"Is Hans going with her?" came the muffled reply against his tunic.

He investigated the scene further. It was hard to hear what was said, or to see them, but he saw Anna place a hand on Hans' shoulder and read her lips: "Arendelle needs you."

Eugene gasped silently. "No. She's leaving him in charge of Arendelle."

Confirming his suspicions, Anna mounted her horse and announced: "I leave Prince Hans in charge."

"Is Anna going alone?"

"Yes."

Rapunzel pulled away from him, her cheeks red and her brown hair dotted with specks of white. "I'll go with her."

"You can't." Eugene pulled her back. "Anna and Elsa need to figure this out on their own. And besides, I need you to stay here and help me keep an eye on Hans. He could put the kingdom in serious danger since he's in charge."

Rapunzel watched with pain clear in her eyes as Anna rode away on her horse, the clopping of hooves fading into the distance. Eugene knew that Rapunzel was warring between the rational and emotional sides of her mind, but after a minute she sighed and leaned into him.

"Okay."

Eugene wrapped her in a hug and pressed his lips against the top of her head. "Everything will be all right," he murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles couldn't be happier. Though Elsa's witch-like powers could have been a setback in his plan, it seemed like they could turn out to benefit it. The only problem was Anna running after her. But she would come back, hopefully without Elsa, and then they would be married.

He could be King by tomorrow.

Looking around at the confused and dumbfounded citizens of Arendelle, Hans caught a familiar face in the crowd. His eyes scanned back over the dark sideburns and...

No. _Flynn Rider? _What was _he _doing here? He held a young woman in his arms, but that was no surprise. Both himself and Rider had always been quite the ladies' men. He must have found out he was going to be at the coronation, stole some noble's clothes, and had been following him at a distance, hoping for revenge. Yes, that must have been it.

But how had he escaped from a death sentence several years ago in the first place?

Hans quickly turned his head as Rider looked in his direction, the wheels in his head turning. Well, perhaps it was time to teach Rider another lesson. But this time, it would be permanent.

"What a day this turned out to be," Eugene sighed as he collapsed onto the bed.

"At least we got a place to stay." Rapunzel sat on the edge of the bed and gazed out the frosted window of the inn with a shiver.

"I knew we should've packed our winter clothes."

Rapunzel smiled and narrowed her eyes at him. _"You're _the one who told me not to bring the coats!"

"But _you're _the one who listened to me."

As another tremor ran down her spine, Rapunzel slid under the blankets of the bed, curling herself into a ball.

"I think I'm done with coronations," Eugene continued. "Next time, we'll just send them some flowers and chocolate or something."

Rapunzel elbowed his ribs. "Eugene."

"All I'm saying is, every time we go somewhere trouble always manages to find us."

"You mean _you_ always manage to find trouble."

"Me? Trouble? Where have you been for the past three years, blondie? I've been a saint." He blew out the lantern on the table next to him and settled back down into bed again, shifting closer to Rapunzel and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Rapunzel."

"Goodnight, Eugene."

There was a long silence before Eugene muttered with a smile clear in his voice, "Don't let the frostbite bite."


	8. Chapter 8

Eugene woke up shivering. Was it possible that it was even colder today? Of all days for it to be freezing cold, it had to be their wedding anniversary. He looked over at Rapunzel, fast asleep with tremors running through her.

He nimbly climbed out of bed, determined to find some coats or blankets somewhere. Every shop had been closed yesterday, due to the coronation, but maybe today someone would be carrying warm clothes.

Spying a desk in the corner of the small room, he picked up the quill pen there, but found that the ink was frozen solid. Of course. That was fine, though; he would probably be back before Rapunzel woke up. If she didn't wake up before he did, she was usually asleep for a long time.

After slipping into some fresh clothes and making sure he had some money on hand, Eugene made his way through the inn and outside into the chilling, foggy air. Though the sun had already risen, it did nothing to calm the effects of the biting wind and the cold weather. Though it wasn't snowing, ice covered anything and everything, the snow from last night having been left to freeze. He had hoped that maybe he could find some flowers to offer Rapunzel for their anniversary, but there wasn't a chance. _Nothing _could grow in this. There was no green anywhere; only a prevailing white. He even had to take careful steps as he walked onto the stone street, as it was covered with a thin layer of ice.

Eugene rubbed his bare hands over his arms that were only covered by thin sleeves. The wind cut straight through him, but he kept walking, trying to make some sort of sense in where he was in the fog. He remembered seeing a clothing shop more toward the castle...

Very few people milled about on the streets, but he could see a group congregating on the street to his right. He made his way over to hear a castle guard calling out, "Not to fear, there are plenty of cloaks for everyone. There are plenty of fires and hot food and drink inside the castle."

Eugene finally reached the crowd and was handed a blue cloak by the guard. He stuck around until the people had dispersed, and then approached the guard again, who only had a few cloaks left in his arms.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can help hand these out," said the guard with a note of relief in his voice, passing the cloaks off to Eugene. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem." Eugene began his walk back to the inn, bent on bringing a cloak to Rapunzel. But as he walked, his mind worked, sharpened somehow by the cold weather. Helping people was unlike Hans, but he guessed that if Anna returned with her people starved and cold, she wouldn't be too happy with him. That had to be it. Besides, he had to build up his good image so that the people of Arendelle would like him.

Eugene entered the inn again, handing a cloak to the innkeeper and a couple other people huddling by the fire inside. When he entered his room again, Rapunzel was still fast asleep. Smiling to himself, he shook her gently. She rolled over with a sigh and her eyes blinked open slowly.

"Happy wedding anniversary," Eugene said with his most winning smile. "I brought you a cloak." He held the purple fabric out to her, his grin stretching wider as she smiled at him.

"How thoughtful of you!" she giggled in a groggy voice, her eyes still half-closed. "I don't suppose summer came back yet?"

"Well..." Eugene looked out the window and continued in a business-like tone. "The forecast for today looks like cold, snow, ice, and more cold. But it's warm in the castle; we should head over there. It'll give me easier access to Hans anyway."

"Won't he see you?" she yawned as she rubbed her hands over her eyes with a shudder.

"Not if I'm careful. Here," he added, settling the thick cloak over her shoulders. "I'll wait downstairs while you change. I need to talk to the innkeeper."

Rapunzel nodded with a smile. Eugene smiled back and kissed her before going out the door and down the creaky wooden steps. The innkeeper was where he was before, right in front of the fire with now four other men. The two without cloaks were nearest to the fire, shaking as they talked in low voices.

"Why don't you go over to the castle?" asked Eugene as he approached. "I've heard it's warm."

"I can't leave the inn," the innkeeper explained, clutching his cloak around him.

"And we won't leave our father," one of the men said with a determined gaze. The other three nodded at him, and then turned back to the fire.

"What about food? Hasn't most of it frozen?"

"It has," said the innkeeper. "My boys were just discussing who was going to go to the castle and-"

"No need. I'll see what I can get for all of you." It was amazing how Eugene hadn't even had to think about his response. After spending three years with Rapunzel and her family, his automatic reflex was to help; a complete turnaround from his life as Flynn Rider.

The innkeeper looked up at Eugene in awe. "Thank you, sir, thank you!" He looked him over, his eyebrows raising in question. "Who are you?"

"Prince Eugene of Corona."

The five men all rose to their feet in a hurry and bowed. The innkeeper's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I didn't-"

Eugene chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I might have the title, but underneath it I'm just like you. I'll be back as soon as I can," he added as Rapunzel came to stand at his side, her cloak clasped at her sternum.

"Brace yourself," Eugene muttered to Rapunzel as he opened the door. The weather hadn't let up in the slightest bit, even as the sun rose higher. Rapunzel shivered and Eugene wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, it's not too far to the castle."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooo glad you're enjoying the story! I love all the reviews so far. ;) Remember to follow, favorite, and review! You guys are awesome! :) Here's where it starts to get a little interesting...**

They didn't speak as they battled the wind and the fog, but simply made their way across the bridge and into the castle courtyard, where both fountains were now frozen. As they first entered the castle, it didn't seem any warmer. But when they neared the dining hall, the air suddenly grew warm and the pleasant smell of smoke wafted out into the hallway.

Rapunzel sighed, her cheeks and nose a bright red. She grabbed his hand and sprinted the rest of the way into the dining room where perhaps hundreds of people were getting as close to the three big fires as they could, talking quietly.

"Over here." Eugene led her to a fire that was surrounded by several women, gossiping and idly chatting in friendly manners. Before she could take a seat on the ground, Eugene took Rapunzel by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm going to go find some extra blankets and food to take to the innkeeper and his sons. Can I trust you to stay here?"

"You can always trust me, Eugene," she said with a prim smile.

"Well, not sure about that one." He winked at her and then went on his way, in search of a castle guard. Only a few steps down the hallway he spotted one and called after him.

"Can you help me?" Eugene asked as the guard turned toward him. "The innkeeper and his sons don't have food or adequate clothing for the weather. I was going to take them some cloaks and food, but I can't carry it all on my own."

"Of course, sir. Let me just finish delivering these blankets." He gestured to his load and then turned down the corner of the hallway.

"Can you help me?"

Prince Hans stopped as he heard Flynn Rider's voice from outside in the hallway. He pressed his ear to the door of the parlor room and listened to Flynn's conversation with the castle guard. From the sound of footsteps in the silence that ensued, it sounded like the guard was coming down the hallway the parlor was in.

Making sure his movements were silent, Hans twisted open the handle of the door and stepped out into the hallway. The guard stopped a few feet away and bowed. "My-"

Hans leaped forward and clamped a hand over the guard's mouth, signaling for silence. He nodded, and Hans released him, waving him into the parlor. Once they were both inside, he closed the door as softly as he had opened it.

"The man you were just speaking to- was he adequately tall, dark-haired, tan skinned?"

The guard nodded, confusion painted on his features.

"Here's what I want you to do, and this will just be our little secret..."

The tension from the castle guard rolled off of him like a wave. It wasn't an angry tension, but a nervous one. Eugene tried to ignore it, but the kid was practically shaking in his boots. Well, that was understandable, given the temperature, but still.

They finally reached the inn after the worst awkward silence imaginable, and Eugene breathed a sigh of relief as he walked through the door. However, the fire was now only black ashes, and the innkeeper and his sons were nowhere to be seen. They had probably gone to replenish the fire.

"Well, I guess I'll just-"

But his words were cut short as something hit the back of his head hard. He collapsed to the ground instantly, dark spots covering his vision. The last thing he heard was the castle guard muttering apologizes, but whether it was to himself or him, Eugene didn't know.

It was blissfully warm. Eugene woke up with yawn, taking his time as he turned over on the bed...

Wait. This wasn't right. He sat up and realized that he was covered in the cloaks he had brought for the innkeeper and his family. As he looked down on the ground, he found the plates of food he had brought lying there, empty.

"What the-"

"Flynn Rider. You are being arrested on the charge of theft from the Crown."

He barely had time to flip over and see the castle guards reaching toward him before he was handcuffed and the cloaks were thrown off of him. Eugene reprimanded himself for not seeing this sooner. Were he back in his thieving years, this plan would have been clear from the beginning. But the absence of mischief and the presence of Rapunzel had weakened his ability of catching the red flags of danger, perhaps even too much. And he suddenly realized how foolish he had been and what this all was- why the castle guard had been so nervous, why he was suddenly being arrested...

It all reeked of Prince Hans.

Somehow he had found out that he was here. And he had found a way to keep him quiet, just like last time.

"No, wait, you need to understand! It's not me you should worry about, it's Hans!" he exclaimed as he was shoved through the doorway.

One of the guards elbowed him roughly in the gut. _"Prince _Hans, thief."

He gasped in a quick breath, clenching his teeth against the pain. "I'm a prince too, if anyone cares. Prince Eugene of Corona? Sound familiar?"

The guard holding him hesitated in his footsteps. Eugene looked up to see the other guard's confident expression falter.

"Prince or not, you are still under the laws of Arendelle."

"But I was framed!"

"Hmph. I haven't heard that one before." The guard's expression was unwavering again, staring with a hard glare through the fog.

Eugene knew he had one hope now: Rapunzel.


	10. Chapter 10

Rapunzel tried to listen to the excited older woman who was talking to her, but her mind was elsewhere. Eugene had been gone for a long time, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten into trouble somewhere.

"...and Prince Hans said he was going to go after her."

Rapunzel perked up at the mention of Hans' name. "Sorry, what?"

The woman's eyes were wide as she reiterated her story. "Princess Anna's horse returned, only a few minutes ago, but the Princess was nowhere in sight! Prince Hans took a group of men to go search for her on the North Mountain."

The women around her leaned in closer as she told every small, unimportant detail of the story. Rapunzel became wrapped up in her own thoughts, wondering if Hans' departure was a good or bad thing. Good that he wasn't here, perhaps, but bad that he was closer to Elsa.

Rapunzel hated to go against Eugene's wishes of her staying there, but it was getting late. They had already lit the candles inside the castle, and some of the older townspeople had turned in for the night. Besides, Eugene needed to know this piece of news about Hans.

"Excuse me," she said suddenly, interrupting whatever piece of gossip the woman had been sharing. Rapunzel stood up and walked out of the dining hall, the chill from being away from the fire already starting to seep through her cloak.

The inn. That was where Eugene would be. She had to go to the inn...

Determined to face the cold, Rapunzel braced herself for the worst as she walked outside the confines of the castle and over the bridge. Though it was dark out by now, the weather was much the same as this morning; cold and windy, though the fog had cleared away for the most part.

It seemed like an eternity before the inn came in sight. Rapunzel rushed inside, relieved to see a roaring fire going. She sighed and shivered at the warmth as the innkeeper looked at her gravely, his sons nowhere in sight.

"Have you seen Eugene?" she forced out between chattering teeth.

His expression sagged. "No, Princess, but...I found this in your room." He held out a small piece of paper with light and neat handwriting covering it.

_The man who occupied this room, known as Flynn Rider, has been arrested for theft against the Crown. He will be taken to the castle prison where he will await his sentence from Prince Hans. Take these coins as recompense for any trouble this may have caused you. _

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed, crumpling the paper in her hands. "He couldn't have. He wouldn't steal anything."

"That's what I thought, ma'am. He seemed kind enough."

She handed the paper back to the innkeeper. "I have to go save him!" And with that, she dashed back outside and into the cold.

"So, this is the dungeon, right?" Rapunzel put on a winning smile, rocking back and forth on her toes in front of the two stone-faced guards.

"It is, ma'am, but we're not to allow anyone through on orders from Prince Hans," the eldest looking one answered, not even meeting her eyes.

"I understand completely. But, you see, my husband's in there, and I kinda need to talk to him. It's our wedding anniversary." Before he could respond, she added on, "And I'm also the Princess of Corona, by the way."

He examined her, as if seeing her purple and yellow dress for the first time. His eyes widened, and he exchanged glances with the guard next to him. "Only for a minute," he said gruffly, moving to the side and opening up the wooden door.

"Thank you! Don't worry, I won't mention it to Prince Hans." She scurried down the cold, stone hallway of the dungeon, peeking through the slits in every door to find Eugene. His cell was toward the middle, where she could hear his coughing.

"Eugene!" she exclaimed, overjoyed to see him unharmed. A smile lit up on his face at the sight of her, and he rushed to the door and grasped the metal bars that barred the tiny hole. His cheeks, nose, and ears were a bright pink, and his hands were red and chapped.

"I told you not to leave the dining room," Eugene said, his smile fading as his expression changed to a worried look. "If Hans finds you-"

"He's gone. Anna hasn't returned, so Hans went after her."

"Oh." His forehead smoothed in relief. "Good. Well, in that case...I'm glad you found me. It's getting a little chilly in here." His face darkened. "On the other hand, if Hans gets close to Elsa..."

"I know," Rapunzel concluded, feeling relief at being able to vent her anxiousness. "We have to do something. If something _did _happen to Anna...and if Hans got too close to Elsa..."

"Well, I'm ready to hear some ideas, blondie. I'm fresh out of 'em." He rubbed the side of his skull. "Must've been the blow on the head..." He winced, but then winked and smiled at her. Leave it to Eugene to make a joke out of anything at any time.

Still, she reached through the bars, as if to help him somehow. Oh, how she often lamented the loss of her healing hair.

As if reading her thoughts, Eugene grinned. "It's nothing. Just a headache."

Rapunzel sighed. "I wish there was some way to get you out of there..." But just as she said it, a plan began to form in her mind. It might not be the most diplomatic way of doing things, but she doubted she was going to talk Eugene out of prison.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize again and beg your forgiveness for the lack of updates. I love this story, and by no means will I ever abandon or forget about it. Turns out high school graduation and its festivities consumes a lot more time than I thought, but now that I am a graduate (woohoo!) and don't have to go to school, I will have more time to write. If all goes well I will have another chapter up tomorrow. ****_Please _****continue to follow, favorite, and review! You, my faithful readers, are amazing! Thank you for sticking with me!**

"Time's up," the guard announced from the doorway.

In a flurry of emotion Rapunzel gripped the handle on the prison door and shook it. "No, wait! I think it might open!" She winked at Eugene, knowing he would catch on.

"Get away from there!" The guard came stalking down the hallway, his tall frame barely missing the ceiling. Rapunzel moved down the hallway a few feet toward the advancing guard, and when he began to walk past her to check on the door, Rapunzel inconspicuously stuck out her foot and tripped him, sending him sprawling onto the stone floor.

She immediately eyed the keys attached to his belt and pulled them off, leaning down to make sure he was okay. Yes, he would be fine, though he might have a pretty terrible headache when he woke up.

"Hey! Stop!" The other guard finally looked and saw the scene down the hallway. He began to sprint toward her, and Rapunzel could only hope that the one key she had chosen out of the three on the ring was the right one. She thrust it into the lock and heard a click as the door swung open. Eugene jumped out just as the guard reached Rapunzel and pushed him into the cell, closing the door behind him but leaving it unlocked.

"You laid him flat!" Eugene said proudly as he clapped Rapunzel on the shoulder.

"I hope he's okay..."

"Ah, he'll be fine." He waved it off and looked into his former cell. Rapunzel followed his gaze to see the guard glaring murderously at him. "We'd better get out of here, fast. Come on."

Eugene grabbed her hand and began a mad sprint down the hallway and through the castle. Some of the people still milling about looked at them strangely, but they paid no mind to them. Eugene kept running until they were outside the castle and then skidded to a halt, his breaths coming out in white puffs.

"We have to hide somewhere, before Hans comes back." He snapped his fingers. "The innkeeper. He'll know." With a deep sigh, Eugene ran again, having no trouble maneuvering through the abandoned streets. He stopped outside of the inn, bending over to catch his breath just for a moment. Rapunzel continued on and opened the door to the inn, holding it open for Eugene. He nodded and walked inside, Rapunzel following.

It was like a different world inside the inn; a roaring fire was being kept alive and well in the fireplace, tended by the innkeeper. He looked up at their entrance, and his eyes grew wide. He stood and bowed low, his expression creased in worry.

"Prince Eugene, I tried to stop them, I tried to tell them you were an honest man, thank goodness you're well!"

"Relax," Eugene said in a calm voice, putting on a warm smile. "I'm sure you did everything you could, and I'm thankful for that. All the same, we need a place to hide. I know it doesn't sound good, but-"

"There is no need to explain, Your Highness. Neither I nor my sons have had a good feeling about Prince Hans since he took over Arendelle. Though he may be doing everything right on the outside, it seems like it's all a mask, and after running this inn for thirty years, I can read people well. Besides," he said with a grin, "I have heard nothing but good things about Corona. I trust you. Now if you'll wait a moment, I'll be right back with a map." He lumbered behind his counter and began shuffling several papers and books in various shelves.

Rapunzel felt Eugene stiffen at her side, and fear clenched her gut. The sound of whistling wind outside seemed to intensify, and she shivered in the sudden cold. Had he heard or seen something to put them in danger?

Without warning, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so that they were shoulder to shoulder. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, recognizing alertness and uncertainty in his eyes. He shook his head, as if answering her unspoken question.

"It makes me feel better when you're close." Though she knew he was talking about her safety, he quickly followed it up with, "You know, 'huddle for warmth' and all that" and a small smile.

"Here we are!" the innkeeper announced in a booming voice. Eugene visibly flinched, and Rapunzel jumped. "Map of Arendelle and the North Mountain." He held a rolled up piece of yellowed parchment in his hands, made his way back over to Eugene and Rapunzel, and displayed the map in front of him.

"We're here in Arendelle, of course," he explained, circling the kingdom with his stubby finger. "Normally to avoid being seen you would have to go around the kingdom on a rocky path to get to the base of the mountain, but now that the fjord is frozen, you can go straight across." He drew an imaginary line from the edge of the kingdom to the bottom of the North Mountain. His eyes flickered up to Eugene's, as if making sure he understood.

"Once you're there, it will be hard to navigate with the snow. But somewhere on the west side of the mountain," he continued, pointing at the location on the map, though it didn't go into much detail on the mountain, "there is a small hut that the ice miners use during the winter. It's not much, but it's safe and Prince Hans won't know about it. It will be vacant now, because technically speaking, it's really summer."

"Right," Eugene said, studying the vague map as well as he could. "Needle in a haystack? Nothing to worry about." He began to push the map back to the innkeeper.

"No, I insist." He pushed it right back into Eugene's hand. "You need it more than I do." His expression grew grim as Eugene tucked the map underneath his vest. "Be safe, Prince and Princess. I'll do anything I can to help you."


End file.
